


Noctiphany

by JavaJowgie



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clone Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Gangbang, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Knotting, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Sorry Not Sorry, Wet Dream, ciel having sex with clones of sebastian, guys this is completely porn, please see a priest after reading, very horny omega behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JavaJowgie/pseuds/JavaJowgie
Summary: Sebastian smiled with how little effort it took to slide into his omega. He thoroughly enjoyed the high-pitched keen he got in response. “Fat fucking chance.” He wrapped the boy’s hair in his fist, the long strands easy, too easy, to grab and control. “The only things going up your tight little asshole will be toys…” a rough thrust, a sharp cry. “My fingers... my tongue..." A painful tug of Ciel’s hair, yanking his head back. “And my cock.” Sebastian growled into his ear, the sound greedy and feral, “Do you understand me?”
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 7
Kudos: 347





	Noctiphany

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GrieverBitMyFinger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrieverBitMyFinger/gifts).



> Happy happy birthday to Griever! Thank you for getting me into omegaverse and for being a wonderful friend-- and beta! Enjoy your birthday and enjoy your fic, I love you lots and I hope you like it!

So _full._

On his hands and knees and stuffed to the brim; his ass, his throat. He couldn’t hear anything outside of his own heartbeat pounding in his ears and the gravelly panting of the two alphas inside him.

“Baby... baby, you’re doing so well, little omega,” a voice praised him from above. All he could manage in response was a muffled keen. “Turns out you love being spitroasted like a fucking pig.”

It was too much. That almost-too-big cock was crammed down his throat, big hands using his head like a goddamn fleshlight. Another one, a perfect duplicate of his mate, took him from behind and gripped bruises into his hips. Lewd, loud symphonies of skin on skin reverberated throughout their bedroom, the creaking of the stressed bedsprings only faint echoes at the back of their minds. Ciel was too far gone in his heat-stricken mind to care, much less even _think,_ about anything else.

“If I squeeze up here…” Sebastian whispered, one of his big hands releasing the boy’s hair to squeeze Ciel’s already tight throat, the other keeping the omega’s lips wrapped around his cock.

“He gets tighter down here,” the other finished, chuckling as Ciel did just that. Ciel’s little cunt tightened almost painfully around him, drawing a breathy chuckle from the alpha. 

Ciel’s eyes rolled into the back of his head. Either alpha didn’t seem to care if they split their little mate open with their rough movements. But they didn’t need to, as the boy’s legs were shaking in near-completion already. His little cocklet dripped stains into the elaborate silk comforter as he was relentlessly rocked back and forth. 

“Go ahead and cum,” one encouraged, “show your daddy just how good he makes you feel.”

Sebastian pulled his cock from Ciel’s mouth and lightly slapped the side of his cheek with it, smearing precum and spit over the boy’s kitten-soft skin. “I want to hear your voice, baby. Can’t do that with a mouthful of cock, can you?” He stroked his fingers through his baby’s hair, pushing his fringe back so he could look into those teary eyes. Violet and cerulean stared up at him, unfocused and glassy, but full of adoration.

The alpha driving into him from behind mounted him like a dog gone mad, one arm wrapped around him, the other firmly twisted in the sheets to support their combined weight. Sebastian only increased his pace with each passing moment, heavy balls slapping against the boy’s skin, growling and grunting until Ciel couldn’t take it any longer. 

_“Alpha-a!”_ he screamed, his whole body shaking with his climax. He painted the bedsheets with pearly ecstasy, dropping his chest to the bedding as he shook and trembled. Ciel felt the alpha begin to let up, a low growl sounding from him as he began to withdraw from the quivering boy. He shook his head, sweaty locks falling back into his eyes, “N- no… don’t…”

“Baby?” came the question, a hand in his hair.

“Kn- knot… Knot!”

The boy screamed into the sheets as the alpha slammed back into his sensitive body. It didn’t take long for his mate, or his mate’s supposed duplicate… or, wait, which one was the real one? God, it didn’t matter anymore, did it? That fire running through his limbs and clouding his brain and pooling in his belly made sure it didn’t fucking matter anymore. Sebastian kept pounding him and pounding him, but it didn’t take long for the alpha to slide into him with all the force in his form, sending Ciel forward with a yelp before spilling into him. That fat knot forced its way into his body and expanded inside him, locking their bodies together.

Hot breath panted at the back of his neck, a wide tongue lapping at it, laving affectionate, doglike kisses on his sweaty skin. “Ohh… daddy…” he breathed, a low purr in the back of his throat as Sebastian continued to rock them gently, one hand reaching beneath the boy to roll a nipple between his fingers, tugging at the sensitive bud. 

He regained his breath shortly after, pushing back against that soft rocking until that knot went down. Sebastian grabbed at the little omega’s ass and kneaded the soft globes before pulling out with a soft pop, watching his slick and cum-soaked cock leave the warm sheath. He marveled at how the boy stayed open even after he withdrew. “Mm,” he purred, “Such a slutty little body.”

Ciel whined, his mind and body not even nearly satisfied. That fire in his body dulled for such a short few minutes after he was knotted, but that flame flared back up in no time at all. He lifted his head from freshly stained sheets and stared up at Sebastian, looking into his strangely glowing eyes. Mismatched irises wordlessly begged, pleaded, for more. They’d been together long enough that Sebastian knew exactly what each expression, each flicker in his mate’s eyes, meant. 

He tilted Ciel’s chin up and pressed a kiss to the boy’s lips, quickly prying his jaw open to roll his tongue into that tempting little mouth, enjoying the nip of sharp teeth on his tongue. “Oh my, two of us isn’t enough?” he chuckled. 

Ciel whined in response, trying to push further into Sebastian’s mouth, before the alpha pulled away, a string of saliva disappearing as he did so.

“Come here, baby,” he said, laying down back-first, patting his chest for Ciel to climb on top of him. He took Ciel’s hot cheek in his hand, bringing him down for a conflictingly soft kiss before the heat of the boy’s round cheeks reminded him of his need. He quickly spread the omega, exposing his still-gaping and leaking entrance, and sat the trembling omega down onto him. “Just like that.”

Ciel soon found a good rhythm and bounced happily on Sebastian’s cock, yipping in delight when he shifted his hips and hit that special bundle of nerves. The alpha held him securely, his hands under his ass, helping him raise and lower himself.

Until the second set of hands pushed him down to lay flat on Sebastian’s chest. They spread the boy open, and a second head nudged at the already stuffed entrance. “You aren’t gonna leave me hanging, are you, love?”

“No! No—! It won’t fit!” he squealed, scrambling at the covers in a weak attempt at moving away. But many, many hands held him down. Held him securely on Sebastian’s cock.

“You’re gonna like this, sweetheart,” came the voice from below him. “You said you wanted more, didn’t you?”

“Too— _ohh!_ Too big!” he shrieked, almost screaming as the second head pushed past the first ring of hot muscle. He scratched and clawed at Sebastian’s shirt underneath him, tearing the poor piece of fabric and cutting into the alpha’s skin. Fat tears slipped over the apples of his cheeks as he hung his head, “T— take— ah! Take it _out,_ daddy! It _hurts!”_

Ciel was stretched to his tolerance, even with the copious amounts of slick leaking from him. 

Another Sebastian appeared, nearly out of thin air, his only warning being a flash of shadow. He knelt down before the boy and brushed his hair out of his eyes, leaving him nowhere to hide from the intensity of his alpha’s gaze. “You can take it, love,” Sebastian growled, “I’ve trained your filthy little boycunt enough for you to take every inch.” He lowered the band of his sweatpants, just enough to expose his own throbbing need, eager to feel the boy’s tongue. “Here, baby, something to distract you from the pain.”

Ciel swallowed and nodded, leaning up to kiss and lick at the dripping tip, using one hand to fist the base and the other to grab at dark fabric to hold himself up. Each thrust of those alphas inside him made him sob even more, but he furthered his efforts, taking the bulbous head between his lips.

Sebastian pushed into him further, and further, until both of them could go no more. If Ciel felt like he was getting his guts rearranged before… this was _nothing_ compared to it. 

“Good boy, good bitch,” he growled.

Ciel couldn’t complain, couldn’t speak, couldn’t properly express the pure discomfort his body was going through, hot tears streaking down his cheeks when Sebastian slammed into his mouth with no warning, pushing his cock all the way back into his throat. 

He always enjoyed when Ciel choked, his tight little throat gagging and constricting around his shaft. He was so much tighter than before. Completely tensed up. Though as much as Sebastian loved the feeling… he couldn’t keep his baby from enjoying the pleasure he could receive. 

Sebastian tried to relax him, the alpha at his mouth taking his face in his hands and rubbing his thumbs over his cheeks, down his neck, gently massaging the taught, delicate skin. The other two, otherwise preoccupied with the omega’s ass, did what they could, too. One gripped at Ciel’s hips and kneaded the tense muscles of his waist and thighs in his big hands as he pushed into him.

“Relax… relax, sweetheart,” the one behind him crooned.

Ciel popped the cock from his mouth and heaved, hot breath washing over spit-slicked flesh. “You’re… too big…” He jerked forward, knuckles white from his deathgrip on Sebastian’s sweatpants. “H-hurts, daddy—! I can’t take it—!”

“You’re in heat, baby. The only thing you can do is take it.” 

Like an aural opiate, Sebastian purred sweet nothings to him, gently guiding Ciel’s mouth to his cock again, allowing his scent to envelop the boy and lull him. “Right there, baby. That’s a good boy. You know where I like it best.” Ciel kissed at the dripping head, his little tongue giving it kitten kisses as he stared up at Sebastian with wet eyes. The alpha wiped those shining crystals away, gently squeezing his strawberry-red cheeks. “I love you,” he whispered, “such a good boy for me.”

Cie’s body gradually relaxed, humming against the head of Sebastian’s need in delight. 

Those two cocks could finally slip into him easier; they began to move, sliding in and out, one at a time. The alpha behind him kissed up and down his spine, his hot tongue trailing over each bump and curve, until he reached that bond mark at the base of his neck. A wide set of tooth-shaped scars embedded into his pale skin. Far more permanent and meaningful than even a wedding ring. Sebastian nipped at it, chuckling against his baby’s skin when the boy gasped. 

“You loosened up nicely, baby,” the one below him said in a rumbling purr, beginning to snap his hips up faster and faster, the other joining perfectly in time.

“Do you like it? Sebastian asked, black-tipped fingers caressing behind Ciel’s ear, “Does it feel nice?”

Ciel gave no verbal response, unwilling to detach himself from Sebastian’s cock. He only hummed against throbbing skin, loosening his white-knuckled grip. 

“Good,” he purred. He guided Ciel to take him deeper, and the two alphas hammering into him only picked up their paces, stuffing him to the brim, over and over again, sending the boy forward with each movement. Hands, too many hands, held him down and rocked him in time with their breathtaking movements.

Ciel began to push back against those movements, the combined feelings of his neglected cock rubbing delicious friction between their stomachs and driving that fire in his belly to burn brighter until his stuffed mouth was crying out helplessly. The resulting vibrations sent Sebastian over his own edge. 

“Open big, baby,” Sebastian cooed, prying Ciel’s jaw open as far as it could go to accommodate his knot, groaning with delight at the scrape of teeth as he forced it in.

 _“My God, my God,”_ Ciel thought, genuinely panicked for the first time since he found himself in this scenario. His jaw ached as his throat and stomach was pumped full of sticky seed, but those two cocks in him kept going, pistoning in and out in perfect synchronicity. Hot tears spilled down his cheeks, slipping off his chin. 

“Ohh, good boy,” Sebastian rumbled, one hand holding Ciel’s chin up and the other still fisted in his hair. His thumb caressed his damp skin, drippy and messy from spit and tears. “You’re so fucking pretty when you cry on my cock.” 

Ciel felt on the verge of consciousness, the only thing holding his head up was Sebastian’s hands and that knot securing his mouth around the alpha’s cock. He clenched his eyes shut, his weak fists gripping at Sebastian’s pants in a continued effort to keep the rest of his body from downright collapsing.

“Don’t faint on me, sweetheart,” he purred. “Gonna pump you full of pups, doesn’t that sound wonderful?” Sebastian’s thumb rubbed across his cheek as he said so. 

He could only give a garbled whine in response, his only option to simply sit there and take the abuse to his asshole, unable to hardly move his head with the knot locking him in place. He sobbed with the feeling; Sebastian had never knotted his mouth before. He couldn’t even wiggle his tongue.

 _“Mmph— mmph— mmph—”_ was all that left him with their continued efforts. His jaw burned with the effort of his muscles being stretched for so long, tears dried sticky on his cheeks. But, even still, he stared up at his alpha with nothing but desire. No amount of pain mattered as long as he pleased Sebastian. 

After a few long minutes, the knot in his mouth went down enough for Sebastian to pull away. Ciel sputtered, the sheer volume of release in his throat causing him to cough and arch, strings of spit and cum dripping from his lips and onto the bed sheets.

“Oh dear, that won’t do,” Sebastian chided, lifting the boy’s head with a rough grip. He pinched Ciel’s nose shut and closed his jaw. “Don’t spill a drop.”

His whole body trembled with the effort, throat constricting and forcing the rest of Sebastian’s seed down his throat. He panted, tongue hanging out of his mouth as he tried to even out his breathing again.

“Good boy,” Sebastian praised, petting at his messy hair. “Did you like your treat?”

Ciel hiccupped, his response’s tone interrupted with one rough thrust, “Y- yes, daddy,” he wheezed. A rough kiss was pressed to the corner of his mouth before that duplicate was gone in a flash, vanished into thin air in a puff of shadow. 

Ciel’s bewilderment quickly shifted to surprise; Sebastian grabbed his chin and forced their gazes to lock. “Now we have you all to ourselves,” he said, not even bothering to slow down before both he and the duplicate began their pace once more, hammering in and out of him with little to no mercy. 

“Such a small, breakable body,” one snarled. “Two knots would just tear you open, wouldn’t they?”

Ciel whimpered in fear, unsure if that was a threat— the mere _thought_ of having two knots at the same time made him wince. 

The clones didn’t need to communicate verbally to each other; they both pulled out simultaneously and flipped him over, back to Sebastian’s chest. Before he could even complain, Sebastian sat him back down on his cock with a kiss to the back of his neck, while the duplicate stood up. 

“Push out your tits for me, baby.”

He was weak and out of breath, but he obeyed, pushing on either side of his flat chest, tongue lolling out of his mouth. The alpha’s warmth coated his open, waiting mouth, dripping down his chin and making a mess of his heaving chest. “Such a shame I don’t get to knot you, too,” he said before kneeling down in front of the panting boy and ran a finger through that white, sticky mess, wiping it on that pink tongue. Ciel eagerly accepted it, whining with delight when Sebastian pressed their lips together. “Mm, so sweet.” 

Sebastian didn’t seem pleased with their kiss. He growled into the boy’s ear as he watched them share a filthy kiss, sticky strings of white passing back and forth. “I don’t think so,” Sebastian said with a growl, “he’s mine and mine alone to knot.”

That alpha looked him in the eye, a playful glint in those rubies. A fanged smile connected with his own, rolling filthy tongues together one last time before he pulled away, disappearing a moment later. 

Ciel’s head was spinning. Too many sensations at once; first there was one Sebastian, then two, then three, and then only one again. He felt so incredibly dirty, but now so empty, even though Sebastian was still inside him-- he whimpered and panted, though torn from his thoughts when he was harshly gripped under his thighs and Sebastian sat up, hoisting him up before harshly slamming him down. 

He could feel that fattening knot pounding against his hole. Cheek to cheek, Sebastian jerked his hips up into the boy’s, drinking down all of his helpless cries of sensitivity, unknowing what to do with himself.

“Why don’t you touch yourself for me, hm?”

“Daddy—!”

“Go on, baby.”

Ciel reached a shaking hand down to his cock that lay fat and leaking against his bulging tummy, wrapping his fist around it. He shivered at the touch, stroking himself in time with Sebastian’s own movements, stretching to reach behind them and he wrapped an arm around Sebastian’s neck, kissing and mouthing at the side of his face. 

“That’s it, sweetheart,” came the growling huff. Sebastian’s fingers tightened on Ciel’s thighs, digging red crescents into pudgy flesh. He had Ciel all to himself, and he made damn sure to make the most of it. 

Ciel cried out against Sebastian’s skin, kissing and licking and nibbling at his neck. His legs shook, his hand tightened around his own need, his rhythm falling out of time with Sebastian’s as he came close. So close. The boy found himself babbling incessantly, sloppy, messy, and he reached his peak, “Love you— love you— love you—”

Husky with desire, Sebastian’s breath and voice rolled over Ciel’s neck and shoulder like silk as he watched the boy spend for the third time that night. He always took care of Ciel first. With that, he laid Ciel down, allowing the boy’s body relief from the strain of their position. He lifted his hips and began his inhuman pace again, nipping marks into pink flesh. Needy and close to his impending release, he rumbled in his ear, “Ready to get pupped, love?”

Ciel cried into the sheets, “Yes— yes, daddy, give me your pups!” 

He nearly howled as he forced his knot into that tight vice, reveling in the scream of sensitivity that wailed out of his little mate. 

“Breed me... just for you...”

Hot and wet and possessive, Sebastian spilled into him. A rumbling purr reverberated through his chest as their bodies locked together, his knot making sure every bit of his essence stayed inside the boy. The little omega huffed and drooled, his eyes beginning to fall shut. But those perfect petal-pink lips had a slight smile on them. Sebastian’s hand trailed to the boy’s bulging tummy, rubbing patterns into sweat-dampened skin. He pressed kisses underneath the boy’s ear, holding him securely as his body quivered with exhaustion. “Such a good little slut.”

_*~*~*~*_

Ciel woke up with a tiny gasp, sitting up to find his cock dripping and rock hard against his slight stomach, tenting the silken fabric of his panties. He was covered in sweat, his body hot _all over._ “Fuck…” he whispered, glancing to the nearest window to see that it was still pitch black outside. No light had even begun to shine. The bright alarm clock at his side told him it was just past three in the morning. 

He fisted the base of his little cock, rubbing his thumb over the twitching head, shivering at the slightest touch. He could even feel slick wetting his cheeks, dampening the soft silk of his panties. He looked to the side to see Sebastian sleeping peacefully, steady breaths leaving his nose, his chest rising and falling as he lay on his back, hips swaddled in layers upon layers of blankets. They hadn’t gotten to getting their bed back to normal after his last heat; deconstructing his nest took a little longer than usual, so they just decided to keep all of the blankets and pillows on the bed. It was funny seeing such a tough man like his mate be surrounded by plush stuffed animals and fuzzy blankets. It was cold in the area during winter, so he couldn’t complain about the extra warmth, anyway.

Ciel knew he shouldn’t disturb Sebastian’s sleep— he had to get up early anyways for work, but he couldn’t very well take care of this problem on his own. Sebastian might be upset with him if he found out he played with himself while he was sleeping right next to him. 

So he slowly, carefully, shifted under the covers and pressed kisses to Sebastian’s shoulder and cheek. “Daddy, daddy,” he chanted quietly. “Daddy-y…”

Sebastian stirred the slightest bit, a small grumble leaving him. 

Ciel sighed and climbed on top of the man, little knees tucked beside his waist, “Daddy, I need you,” he pleaded, a little louder this time.

He grumbled and opened one eye, then the other, hands rubbing the sleep from his eyes before settling on Ciel’s hips. “Nightmare, baby?” he asked with a yawn, one hand absently stroking up and down his mate’s soft thigh. It was rather often that his little darling woke up with nightmares that left him shaking, absently curling into Sebastian’s side and demanding to be completely enveloped by blankets and strong arms, sweet nothings murmured into his ears. 

Ciel shook his head, “No. _Need_ you.” He leaned down and kissed at his chest, his sleepy hips rocking against the hard ridges of Sebastian’s abdomen.

A whisper of a laugh left Sebastian’s lips, turning his head to the side to see if it truly was as early as it felt. “Baby… it’s three in the morning,” he said, “What’s wrong?”

The omega whined, kissing down Sebastian’s neck, little teeth grazing pale skin, “Had a… had a dream, daddy,” he cried into his skin, rutting his hips forward, faster and faster. “Not a nightmare.”

Sebastian growled, deep in his chest. He could feel the wetness seep through Ciel’s panties as he sought friction on his abdomen, “What kind of dream, sweetheart?” he asked, forcing Ciel’s hips to stop as he helped him out of his soaked undies. 

Impatient as ever, the little omega began his rocking movements again until Sebastian sat up. The man gripped his chin and looked him in the eye, noticing his face was a deep shade of pink, his eyes seemed out of focus, and tiny strings of drool hung from his gasping mouth. “Seba… mmh,” he panted.

“I would think you’re in heat, love, but that was nearly a month ago.”

The smallest of growls left Ciel’s throat. He tried to sound threatening, baring his teeth, but the sound came out horribly weak. He wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s neck and pressed back into the growing bulge below him. He could feel the outline of Sebastian’s cock through his sweatpants. 

Sebastian grinned and groped Ciel’s ass, his smile growing wider as he felt the slick that plagued his mate’s porcelain skin. Long fingers slipped through the mess, caving into Ciel’s silent demands and slipping two fingers into him, chuckling against the boy’s cheek at how easily they slipped in. “So wet, baby, what did you dream about?”

Ciel shivered, his fingers clenching almost painfully at Sebastian’s neck, “There were— mmn— two of you…”

He raised an eyebrow, and effortlessly pushed in a third finger, nuzzling against the boy’s neck. “Two?” Sharp canines nipped at pebbling flesh. “I’m glad you don’t think of anyone else but me, baby.”

“And— and then three—” he fessed, wriggling helplessly against those fingers. Not nearly enough. Not after _that_ kind of dream. Ciel could still feel the ghost of the men’s touches, the burn in his ass and throat. He wanted nothing more than for that dream to be made a reality _right fucking now._

Now that caught Sebastian’s attention. He roughly shoved a fourth finger inside. “Three? Taking three cocks like a little whore?”

Ciel nodded, “You knotted— my mouth! It… hurt my jaw…”

“But I bet you liked it.”

Ciel snarled: a real, guttural snarl from deep in his throat. But it wasn’t all too threatening, the sound carrying a shrill tone and oh, so _cute._ He forced Sebastian’s fingers from him and climbed from his lap with a huff, his body clearly dissatisfied at being empty again. He turned around and got on his hands and knobby knees, pushed his face into the sheets, and spread his legs. Slick-dripping ass in the air. “C’mon, daddy!”

“You had such a greedy little cunt, didn’t you?” Sebastian shook his head, sharp _tut tut tut’s_ leaving his lips. “And here I thought I fucked you so well yesterday.” 

The alpha crawled behind his tiny mate and kneaded the fleshy globes of his ass that he loved to play with, admiring the semi-translucent slick that wetted the boy’s hole and dripped to the dangle of his need between his legs. He kissed the drawn little sac, felt his _little_ cock leak with excitement. 

A moan left the boy’s throat. “Daddy _please—”_

He wanted to tease him. He pressed his tongue to hot skin, tasting that sweet slick that carried the perfect aroma of the boy’s pheromones. He could never get enough.

Ciel whimpered helplessly, like a bitty kit that got left behind. “A- alpha… knot— knot, please… don’t make me wait.” 

Another growl. But he nodded, even though his mate couldn’t see it, quickly undoing the drawstring of his sweatpants. He pushed the band down enough to free his cock, sighing with the relief of the strain. He pressed it to Ciel’s skin, rubbing it between his cheeks. Sebastian knew he didn’t require any sort of prep in the very least… but it was _fun._ Fun to see his thick length slip between plush cheeks. To have his little omega wriggle with desperation.

Ciel reached behind him and spread himself open to invite his alpha in, pressing his burning cheeks into the bedsheets to hide his embarrassment. “I… kind of liked… two cocks.”

Fiery possessiveness flared in his chest. “You think I’d just _share?_ Let another man inside you?”

Ciel couldn’t respond, his shoulders squirming as he tried to shrug, to stutter out _‘I don’t know! I don’t know!’_

Sebastian smiled with how little effort it took to slide into his omega. He thoroughly enjoyed the high-pitched keen he got in response. “Fat _fucking_ chance.” He wrapped the boy’s hair in his fist, the long strands easy, _too_ easy, to grab and control. “The only things going up your tight little asshole will be toys…” a rough thrust, a sharp cry. “My fingers…” Sebastian trailed off, the long fingers of his free hand trailing down Ciel’s thigh, raking his nails down his skin, humming when the little thing shivered. “ _My_ tongue,” he lapped at their bond mark, laving wet saliva over the pale scar. A painful tug of Ciel’s hair, yanking his head back. “And _my cock.”_ Sebastian growled into his ear, the sound greedy and feral, “Do you understand me?”

“Y-yes!”

“Tell me _properly.”_

 _“Yes, sir._ Yes, I understand. Only you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Big sloppy kisses to Socks and Chromehoplite for being my wonderful betas!! This wouldn't have been complete on time without you! 
> 
> This is my first time writing omegaverse and honestly its super fun. Please let me know what you think! Thanks for tuning in my thirsty weebs!  
> Tumblr @java-jowgie <3


End file.
